RAZÓN
by GABYNEKO
Summary: Ese día, Kanou lo había comenzado como cualquier otro, sin embargo, varias veces su vista se dirigió a la entrada de la cafetería como si buscara algo, pero en ese momento… KanouYukimura…


**RAZÓN**

_**BY: K.G.Á.É.**_

Ese día, Kanou lo había comenzado como cualquier otro, sin embargo, varias veces su vista se dirigió a la entrada de la cafetería como si buscara algo, pero en ese momento…** KanouYukimura**…

Kaichou wa Maid-sama! No me pertenece.

**RAZÓN**

Ese día, Kanou lo había comenzado como cualquier otro: se preparó y fue a la escuela, las clases fueron como siempre hasta la llagada del almuerzo donde comenzó a comer tranquilamente, quizá demasiado tranquilamente.

En mitad de su almuerzo se detuvo, se sentía extraño, aun así continuó comiendo, sin embargo, varias veces su vista se dirigió a la entrada de la cafetería como si buscara algo, pero en ese momento no estaba seguro de qué. Siempre había sido antisocial y había estado bien con eso, por eso no entendía que era aquello que estaba sintiendo.

Las clases reanudaron, a pesar de haber terminado su almuerzo sentía un vacío y su vista no paraba de insistir en perderse en la ventana, sus ojos andaban a través de los pasillos que alcanzaban a ver, buscando…

Cuando un gis le dio en la cabeza y encontró el enojado rostro del profesor frente a él, supo que no tendría caso discutir, mansamente salió del salón. Aun podía oír las risas de sus compañeros tras la puerta, no obstante, su atención nuevamente se perdió tras la ventana; los pasillos y el patio que veía estaban vacíos, todos estaban en clases, pero sentía que con un poco de suerte podría encontrar ese _no-sé-qué_ que había estado buscando desde temprano. Suspiró con pesadez, el vacío que sentía era persistente y una fuerte ansiedad comenzaba a apoderarse de él. Llevó su mano a la cabeza y cerró los ojos tratando de calmarse mientras se recargaba en la ventana.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo así… Cuando alguien puso una mano sobre su hombro supo que la hora de la clase había acabado; se trataba del profesor que le sacó, viéndole preocupado, pidiéndole que fuera a la enfermería, preguntando si deseaba que le acompañara. Se negó educadamente y comenzó a andar.

No se sentía bien ni tampoco estaba seguro de estar enfermo. Aun así, no era al salón a donde quería ir. Al parecer tampoco a la enfermería… de forma inconsciente sus pies le llevaron hasta el salón del consejo estudiantil.

— ¿Kanou? ¿Qué haces aquí?—una voz tras de sí le sorprendió.

—…—no respondió, no tenía respuesta a eso, aun así llevó su vista a quien le hablara.

—Yukimura no vino hoy. Parece que pescó un resfriado—comentó una voz tras la kaichou.

—Ya veo "Yukimura-senpai…" —respondió, procesando aun la información recibida.

— ¡Ah…! Cuando vayas a visitarlo dile que no se preocupe por el trabajo del consejo. ¡Ya me haré cargo de todo!—le dijo Misaki de forma optimista.

—…"¿Visitarlo?"—

—Ya que eres su amigo ¡Te lo encargo, Kanou!—le dio un ligero golpe en su hombro y entró a la sala del consejo.

—Sé que será difícil pero… no trates de aprovecharte de él, Kanou-kun—luego de su comentario y con sonrisa en el rostro, Usui entró enseguida, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

— "¡¿EH?"— totalmente desconcertado y algo sonrojado se encaminó a su salón. En el camino escuchó a algunos de sus compañeros por los pasillos. Al parecer el profesor había tenido algún asunto por atender y no tendrían clases.

.

.

¿Realmente debería visitarlo? No está seguro de eso, pero ya ha comprado un pastel y se encuentra caminando en dirección a su casa. Se siente extraño, no recuerda antes haber hecho algo así.

Su cara comienza a arder, pero no importa. Una presión en su pecho le hace apresurar el paso, está preocupado a pesar de saber que un resfriado no es nada grave. La imagen del vicepresidente se filtra en su mente, es tan… pequeño. A pesar de ser un chico tiene un aspecto frágil…

Su camino terminó y está frente a la casa de Yukimura-senpai ¿Qué se supone que debe hacer ahora?

Su sentido común le dice que debería comenzar por tocar el timbre, así su temblorosa mano trata de hacerlo; se detiene a medio camino, alguien está saliendo de casa.

— ¡Ah! ¿Kanou-kun?—pregunta con suave voz una joven mujer que le ve con curiosidad.

Su cuerpo se tensa, aquella mujer se le acerca y él solo puede asentir en su lugar; viéndola con atención puede notar la similitud con Yukimura.

— ¿Viniste a visitar a Shouichirou?—pregunta entre apenada y feliz.

—Si…— logra responder.

—Seguro se pondrá feliz. ¡Ah! Pero, ahora estoy saliendo y tú… te tomaste la molestia de venir. ¿P-Podría dejarte al cuidado de Shou mientras regreso?—preguntó de forma un poco tímida, igual que el vicepresidente haría. Por lo que no pudo negarse.

.

.

Estaba en el cuarto de su senpai, éste no había despertado, se encontraba durmiendo abrigado por una manta no muy gruesa, con las mejillas arreboladas, su respiración agitada y una compresa húmeda en la frente.

Dejando sus cosas por ahí y el pastel en una mesita de la habitación, se acercó al mayor. Cambiando la compresa pudo sentir lo cálido y suave de su piel, así como notar lo hinchado de sus labios a causa de la fiebre, sus dedos se dirigieron a aquellos labios.

—Kanou-kun…—susurró de pronto el otro, rosando su aliento la piel de sus dedos por la cercanía.

'_Sé que será difícil pero… no trates de aprovecharte de él, Kanou-kun'_ aquel comentario llegó a su mente de pronto, alterándolo mientras su nombre dicho por el otro le hizo alejarse apresurado.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? No lo sabía.

No le escuchó decir más, al parecer continuaba durmiendo. Volviendo su vista a él pudo notar que su sueño se había vuelto intranquilo, de pronto comenzó a sollozar, algunas lágrimas brotaron también.

¿Qué debía hacer? No era la primera vez que lo veía llorar, pero en esta ocasión desconocía la razón de su pesar.

Instintivamente volvió a acercase, tomó su mano y:

—Yukimura-senpai…—le llamó suavemente, llevando su otra mano a la mejilla para apartar las lágrimas.

—Kanou-kun…—volvió a llamarle, apretando el agarre de sus manos. Entonces comenzó a abrir sus ojos.

— ¿Kanou-kun?—seguía medio dormido, le observaba con cuidado, apenas siendo consciente de su presencia, la cual confirmó al percatarse del agarré de sus manos y la caricia en su mejilla.

— ¡K-Ka-nou-kun!—se sonrojó aun más de pronto y se incorporó apresuradamente, mareándose por ello.

— ¡Yukimura-senpai!—lo atrapó entre sus brazos, el vicepresidente recostó su cabeza en el pecho del contrario esperando que pasara el mareo.

La cercanía de Kanou no le era incomoda, solo le sorprendió encontrarlo ahí. Lentamente comenzó a incorporarse en cuanto se sintió mejor, alejándose un poco de él.

— Lo siento, Kanou-kun—se disculpó, viéndole apenado.

—No importa—le vio nuevamente, sus cabellos estaban desordenados y llevaba un pijama que le quedaba un poco grande, dejando parte de sus hombros descubiertos llamando su atención.

—Mamá la compró grande porque dijo que aun me encuentro creciendo—comentó luego de notar a su kouhai viéndole.

Asintiendo, Kanou apartó la vista luego de percatarse que había pasado mucho observándolo. Pronto fue su turno para sentirse observado, devolviendo la vista a su senpai, quien al encontrarse sus miradas le sonrió cálidamente, provocándole un estremecimiento.

— ¿Q-Qué sucede?—cuestionó.

—Me alegra tanto que Kanou-kun esté bien—respondió con calma. El menor le vio desconcertado.

—Tuve un sueño en el Kanou-kun parecía muy triste y solitario, yo… trataba de alcanzarle, pero… no podía…—lágrimas volvieron a formarse.

—Lo siento…—se disculpó mientras se resistía a seguir llorando, sin conseguir evitar el sollozar.

Soledad…

¿Eso era el vacío que había estado sintiendo?

Si era eso… lo que estaba buscando con insistencia era aquello que podía calmarla…

La razón de que estuviera tan ansioso era que no podía encontrarlo… No estaba…

Yukimura-senpai…

Él se había disculpado por no poder alcanzarle, a pesar de ser un sueño. Estaba agradecido por su preocupación. Pero solo pudo sentarse a su lado y rozar su mano, esperando que dejara de llorar.

—…—ante ese roce, entre lágrimas, la borrosa y sonrojada figura del chico de lentes incapaz de verle fue lo que encontró. Entonces tomó su mano tímidamente, agradecido y reconfortado. Todo estaba bien. Por lo que volvió a caer dormido sobre el hombro de Kanou, quien se estremeció y sonrojo aún más ante eso.

Viéndole dormir nuevamente tranquilo, sonrió. Y con cuidado le recostó en la cama y limpió el rastro de lágrimas. En eso estaba cuando la puerta se abrió sorprendiéndolo, dejando ver a una pequeña niña.

Por un instante sus miradas se encontraron, una aterrada por la interpretación que aquello pudiera tener y la otra evaluativa.

La puerta se cerró entonces.

—…— ¿qué había pasado?

— ¡Mamá! ¡Onii-chan está ocupado con su príncipe! ¡Probablemente despierte pronto!—escuchó gritar a la pequeña tras la puerta mientras corría escaleras abajo. Aquello definitivamente no podía ser bueno…

.

.

De algún modo el día anterior había logrado salir con su dignidad intacta, al menos frente a la madre de su senpai; por otro lado, no estaba muy seguro de que fuera igual con su hermanita.

A la hora del almuerzo, se encontraba caminando por los pasillos rumbo a la cafetería cuando:

— ¡Kanou-kun!—una familiar voz le llamó.

—Yukimura-senpai…—volteó y se detuvo, dirigiéndose a un agitado chico.

—Que bueno… que te alcancé… antes de que… llegaras… a la cafetería—su respiración era agitada por la carrera hecha hasta ahí.

—Toma. Hice esto para ti como agradecimiento por lo de ayer—le sonrió dándole un bentou.

— ¿Un bentou?—lo tomó, algo desconcertado.

—Si. Espero que te guste. Ruri dijo que la bella durmiente debía dar una recompensa al príncipe por despertarla. Aunque no entiendo porque me llama así. ¡¿Ah? ¿Kanou-kun, estás bien? Estás rojo—llevó una mano a la frente del menor, acercando su rostro preocupado al otro.

— ¿Acaso es mi culpa?—se preguntó consternado con lágrimas amenazantes por salir, esperando no haberle contagiado el resfriado.

— ¡Ah! No… esto…—que debería decir. Si estaba rojo por su culpa, pero era por vergüenza no por un resfriado, sumado a que estaba demasiado cerca y aquellas lágrimas lo hacían ver…

Además ¡¿Cómo que príncipe de la bella durmiente? ¡Él no llegó a besarlo! ¡¿Besarlo?

— ¡Kanou-kun! ¡Oh no, debó llevarte a la enfermería! ¡Kanou-kun!—un alterado Yukimura solo pudo verle desplomarse en el suelo, comenzando a buscar con la vista a alguien que pudiera ayudarle.

.

.

—Quizá fue demasiada presión—unos divertidos ojos observaban a lo lejos.

— ¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas Usui? ¡¿Y qué haces comiendo dentro del salón del consejo estudiantil?—le gritó la kaichou.

—No creo que debamos pasar por la enfermería, podríamos interrumpir algo—comentó casual sin dejar su caramelo.

— ¿Eh?—realmente había ocasiones en que no lo entendía.

.

.

.

**N/A: ¡GRACIAS POR LEER ESTO…!**

**Y SI DEJAN REVIEWS ¡GRACIAS TAMBIÉN POR ELLOS!**

_**N/A:**_ Sé que Kanou tiene agudos los sentidos en cuanto a la relación entre Misaki y Usui, pero ya saben que cuando le pasa a alguien más es más fácil notarlo que cuando uno es el afectado. Igual creo que no quedaron muy IC, perdón por eso.


End file.
